


Faint at Your Touch

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [40]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman has no idea how he makes you feel.





	Faint at Your Touch

Your eyes are glued to his match, wondering how he can be so damn unaware of his power. From the moment he descends those stairs to the minute he lays out his opponent, his body is poetry in motion. The flex of his muscles, the ways his mane sails through the air, and his roar which calls for everyone to pay attention – it’s all perfection.

You can’t help but watch and wonder what else he could do with that massive frame, what those hands would feel like if they had an opportunity to explore your body. It’s enough to make you slightly squirm as his music hits and signals his win.

Thank God his match is over so you can focus on your own. Adjusting your top as you move towards the curtain, prepared to put on a show of your own, you look up just as he begins to pass. For a split second, you can swear he knows all your dirty thoughts and senses all your desires as they lap up his attention in passing.

He gives you a crooked grin, pulling his hair back and heading backstage; a reminder that this only a crush…he has not slightest clue how much you want him.


End file.
